


Banners Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

by marlislash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, not a big deal, just 3 banners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banners Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiramarcos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/gifts).



> I totally forget to say that those banners are for Keira who writes beautiful HP/Herms.  
> Not that she needs inspiration, queen K manages on her own way. But i hope she will like it.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP%20Hermione/hp03_zpslezsrgfj.jpg.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP%20Hermione/HP01_zpsif1f07jg.jpg.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/HP%20Hermione/hp02_zps5o7itkbv.jpg.html)


End file.
